pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pika Fan/RoJWay PvE
doesn't this lack some healing ability? and it seems like you'll get pwned by the first mob -- 14:42, 24 February 2009 :It was created with my PvE monk in mind. The general fit-all-situation bars would definitely be different.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I take 3 RoJ's with my warrior, cuz he strawng. Rickyvantof 14:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :You can knocklock foes to keep them out of the backline; I can't, so I run a MM.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:51, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::I use Earth Shaker or WE axe, although I havent tried in 4team areas, I usually take an additional monk and melees Rickyvantof 14:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::I will probably write up general pic'n'mix bars for this, from experience it blows things up faster than discord.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) please post build for use with ranger :) (I usually run SY/Barrage in PvE for survivableness) -- 14:56, 24 February 2009 :If you are running barrage it means you want a good minion wall. Melee henchies help and with SY you don't have to worry about the lack of healing. Take the healer and the melee henches and if it isn't enough take the prot hench. Just run those three bars I put up and you should be fine.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:03, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome. I'm always looking for alternatives to Sabway (I'm not a fan of discordway because of energy on a ranger, and the lack of variability in your own build choice) -- 15:04, 24 February 2009 :::JI + splinter is going to make barrage very sexy.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :) [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Just drop pdrain. More than enough energy goes around with castigation.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::i also use pdrain so they will interupt certain spells [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 16:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah it will. I have to do Aurora Glade NM Masters tonight, so I'll break this out, because, after all, Maguuma NM is the ultimate test for the effectiveness of HM builds :) -- 15:07, 24 February 2009 :::::Just remember to give the support smiter an enchanting weapon.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::And remember that SoH only works on melee :o) Rickyvantof 15:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::You put SoH on the melee henchies only, naturally.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I took out the SoH in my saved version for another Smite Hex. -- 15:49, 24 February 2009 I play a similar build for 4 man. 1 RoJ, 1 N/rt healer, 1 AotL. Works out pretty well. Has pros/cons vs. discord. I play a SS nuker myself. I thought maybe problem with scatter, but it wasn't. --Zaney 16:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :The whole point of running RoJ is to run multipl copies of it. RoJ doesn't cause scatter because foes don't see it as AoE.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 17:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking about SS. Think a bit before responding. --Zaney 02:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::Or maybe have the brains to make yourself clear instead of blaming others for making an assumption from their misunderstanding of your stupidity. Also, I merely saying RoJ was meant to be run in copies, not just one or two, plus I stated some benefits of running RoJ. 02:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I use a roj monk so i can spike down enemies, you dont need multiple copies unless you have some crappy offense--Relyk 06:59, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::How is it not clear? SS = scatter. ROJ = no scatter. Also, "my stupidity"? lol, drama more, especially when you were the one who was wrong. -- 08:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I agree you made it pretty clear you desperately need a brain transplant. I merely stated RoJ was supposed to be run in copies and SS defeats the whole purpose of running RoJ. You thought I completely missed the point because you assumed I was referring to RoJ rather than SS, when it is simply your retardation getting the better of you. Go get some courses on English or GTFO. P.S Just in case you are blind AND retarded, I enlarged my words big enough even for a myopic half-wit like you. 04:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::...I clearly stated that scatter was not a problem with SS (for several reasons, which are irrelevant at this point). I came here in support of your build "re: I run a similar build" and you respond by saying I need brains. That says more about you than it does about me. PvX:NPA. Thank you. --Zaney 03:03, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I never did say scatter was a problem with ss. Please get some brains and grow up. 03:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Grow up and get some brains violates NPA now? Drah McNinja 04:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think this does though. "even for a myopic half-wit like you.220.255.7.173 04:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ". Life 04:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I think that's just constructive criticism tbh. Drah McNinja 04:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Myopic = Please get glasses, Half-Wit = Please grow some brains. 05:08, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Why do you automatically need a minion wall if you're running barrage? -- Armond Warblade 14:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Easier to keep stuff in a cluster.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 03:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC)